This invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus by which the discharge rate of liquid can be easily adjusted to match the speed of a user's pen and which is suitably for the applying and filling operations of liquid.
In a conventional liquid discharge apparatus for applying liquid by holding an applicator by hand, both ends of a cylindrical applicator containing application liquid are provided with a cylindrical projection having a small diameter. One of the cylindrical projections is connected to a discharge nozzle and the other is coupled with an elastic hose for introducing air. Compressed air is supplied into the applicator through the hose for the liquid application operation.
While this apparatus is advantageous in the application of viscous liquids, the supply of the compressed air must be generally achieved by means of compressor, pressure regulator and flow adjusting valve. Accordingly, low pressure air cannot be continuously supplied into the applicator and the fine adjustment of air flow is extremely difficult.
As a result, the user has to move the pen according to the discharge rate from the applicator, needing high skill and knowledge of the characteristics of an individual piece of equipment. Furthermore, in the use of such liquid discharge apparatus, for example, during the filling operation of small amounts of fluid into recesses having varying widths such as the Ming dynasty letters, subsequent processes such as wiping-off, repair, etc., are required, thereby resulting in degradation of working efficiency.